The Art
by TheWhammy'sBoysAreACircus
Summary: Satoshi was supposed to travel Sinnoh. Instead, he got kidnapped by an association called the Art. Ten years later, Dark is sent to assassinate those he considered family. One-Shot, implied ShigeruSatoshi, SatoshiShuu, SatoshiShinji


"Home sweet home," came the monotone voice of the Art's best assassin, Dark. Dark was not his real name and only the Leader of the Art knew it. The Art was a criminal association that kidnapped naïve trainers and their Pokémon and experimented to see if they could warp the person's personality. Lock was their first success three years after his abduction and now, an entire army of assassins back the Art which held the title of the richest association in all of Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh.

"Cha," came the equally monotone call of his Pikachu. Together, they gazed down the hill at the quaint town of Masara.

**x-X-x-X**

"Oh! It's my boy!" cried Hanako joyously, looking out. She and most members of Masara Town were gathered at Ookido-Hakase's laboratory, waiting for the arrival of Hanako's son. He, apparently, had been travelling Sinnoh all alone, opting to send Takeshi back to take care of the gym in Nibi. No one understood his reasoning, especially since Satoshi and Takeshi could be considered best friends. Satoshi lifted an arm in a wave to show he saw the people in the lab yard. His Pikachu pranced ahead, leaping over the small picket fence into the yard. Satoshi rolled his eyes; Pikachu… He shook his head and pulled his cap lower over his face and ran after the electric mouse.

"Satoshi-Kun!" exclaimed Ookido-Hakase once Satoshi arrived into the yard. A small smile played about Satoshi's lips and he offered a 'hello' quietly, much to the shock of his mother, the doctor, and the doctor's assistants who were coming to greet him. "How were your travels in Sinnoh, Satoshi-Kun?" inquired Ookido-Hakase anxiously, leading Satoshi to an empty seat. Hanako, Kenji, and Shigeru followed in question for they, too, wanted to know of Satoshi's travels. "And why ever did you go _alone_?"

Satoshi brought his hand to his lips and coughed harshly; just a minor draw back from his travels was painful coughs and random migraines. "Ah," he began. "My reasons were… For me more than Takeshi, you see. I wanted to know what it would be like alone without Takeshi, Masato, Kasumi, or Haruka to take care of me." He let out a laugh that sounded dead. "I can't always have someone to take care of me, now can I? So I sent them all home." He smiled.

"Satoshi-Kun, your travels?" pressed Ookido-Hakase. Satoshi blinked for a second before reaching into a pocket inside his vest, handing the older doctor his Pokédex from Sinnoh. Ookido-Hakase giggled and thanked Satoshi before darting off into his lab. Shigeru, Hanako, and Kenji followed him with their eyes in shock or amusement, both for Shigeru. Pikachu took that moment to hop onto Satoshi's lap, rubbing against his hand. Satoshi blinked down and rubbed his ears gently.

Silence fell. None of the three had any idea of what to say to him. He was so…Different. Pikachu seemed off as well, for some reason. They couldn't place it. Hanako wondered if something happened to Takeshi or Kasumi. Kenji just couldn't fathom anything bringing _Satoshi_ down. Shigeru tried not to care.

**x-X-x-X**

Pikachu sprinted ahead of Dark, down the road. He wanted to get this job over with as much as his monster, but Dark found it no reason to rush. Dark wanted them to revel in their final moments of life. He wanted to be the last thing they ever saw, so he prolonged it, making the suspense levels rise from Leaders. Leaders planted bugs on him and a hidden camera in his cap to see how Dark killed them all. How Dark killed the ones he once loved with his heart.

"Pikachu, halt," commanded Dark in monotone. Pikachu froze on the spot, waiting for his master. When Dark finally caught up, Pikachu darted forward once more. Rolling his eyes, the raven haired assassin of twenty-three raised his arm to signal he saw those of Ookido-Hakase's lab yard and he pulled his hat down, running after Pikachu, all the while cursing the useless command.

**x-X-x-X**

Finally, Kenji spoke. "So, did you visit Kasumi or Takeshi on your way?" Satoshi looked up sharply, his face carefully blank. He gave a short nod. "Oh. How were they?"

Still with a blank face, Satoshi replied in monotone, "Dead."

Hanako gasped, covering her mouth. Kenji looked anywhere but Satoshi, guilt on his face. Shigeru merely quirked a brow, not knowing at all what to say. Satoshi did not look like he needed or wanted pity, so that reaction was out for Shigeru. In fact, Satoshi looked… Dead too. Pikachu purred, rubbing against Satoshi's hand. A tense silence fell over the four.

"They were murdered, or so I've gathered. I'm sure you've heard of the Art?"

"Of course," Shigeru spoke quietly.

"Yes, yes, I have," Kenji stammered. Hanako only nodded. "Wait. The Art killed them? What for?!" Satoshi's eyes sparked. Was that… Mirth that Shigeru saw in the brown eyes? Yes, it was. Satoshi found this amusing! That little… Pikachu made a squeak and ran off to play with the Pokémon let out.

"Why do you find this funny, Satoshi?" Shigeru whispered guardedly. Hanako gave him a good smack on the head as did Kenji. Satoshi steadily met his eyes.

"Shigeru," he began in monotone. "Have you ever been pinned to the ground and forced to watch someone you love die before your eyes?" Shigeru's eyes widened a fracture as he shook his head slowly. "I thought not. Well, it is most definitely _not_ an experience you will like without begging for death afterwards." Oh, how Satoshi knew. He tied Kasumi's sisters up while slitting her throat over the pool. He did it slowly too and oh how those three girls _begged_. Takeshi… He had been harder to kill. Not because of his ridiculous amount of siblings but because of Satoshi's slight attachment to him, even after ten years. Takeshi had _always_ been there for him…

"Oh…" sobbed Hanako. She hugged her baby boy close. "I'm so sorry, Satoshi!" she whimpered.

"Kaa-San, there was nothing you could've done. Please do not apologize," Satoshi said.

"CHU!!" came Pikachu's voice and then some applause; he was showing off for the people who would soon be dead anyways… Or maybe… Oh, he would leave witnesses to help boost him in the bingo books. That would be nice; to have a huge bounty on his head and be on the run. He honestly got a thrill from running for his life. It was odd. But so did his team of monsters, after the Art got to them. He knew a smile was on his face so he twisted to find Pikachu so it would seem like he was smiling about the mouse. "Cha!" chirped the mouse at Satoshi. He smiled evilly back.

Satoshi came to attention when the screen door slid open and Ookido-Hakase came out, grinning madly. "I apologize for that, Satoshi-Kun."

"Oh, no problem, Ookido-Hakase," Satoshi murmured, his fingers dancing along his PokéBalls.

"Let them out already, Ash," Shigeru said affectionately.

Satoshi looked up and gave a sad smile before turning his gaze to his Pokémon. He really shouldn't. Rizaadon only obeyed him; his stolen Uindi was the same way as the Rizaadon, Hikozaru literally went psycho at the command word, Kentarosu was like Hikozaru and Rizaadon combined, Mukubaado was bloodthirsty twenty-four seven, and then Pikachu over there was just. Like. Satoshi. It was disgusting. He shook his head; he didn't want them to see his team. He wanted them to live a little longer and enjoy life. Besides, what ever was the rush? There truly was no rush. Then again, he could let everyone but Mukubaado out… Yeah, sure, why not.

"Rizaadon, Uindi, Kentarosu, Hikozaru, come out and play!" Satoshi exclaimed.

**x-X-x-X**

In the dark sat Shuu and Shinji. Both were reclined with their legs crossed and their arms folded, watching the screen as Dark's killing team came out, sans Mukubaado. What the hell was he planning? Shuu and Shinji were not the original leaders. The original leaders were gone now, Sakaki and Akagi had been. Ginga Dan's leader and Rocketto-dan's leader had teamed up to create the ruling company ever to be seen. They had searched with their teams far and wide to find the perfect test subjects and, once they accomplished that with Dark, they handed their rule over to Shuu and Shinji who had been tired with how things were run anyways.

Shuu glanced idly at his friend and fellow leader who glanced over at the same time. "What is he doing?" Shuu asked, brushing a stray strand of emerald hair from his eyes.

"I have no idea what that _looser_ is doing," Shinji sneered. Shuu gave him a chiding glare.

"Now Shinji, he is our best operative, no need to treat Dark like shit though Mew knows he deserves it," scolded Shuu. Shinji waved it off, focusing on the screen as the sounds of the party echoed around the pair, Pikachu and the team doing something in the background, most likely conversing about Satoshi's odd behaviour. But of the fun of watching their assassins kill the ones they love, the ones that fight back once they learn their relative works for the Art. Soon it would be the Art ruling, killing anyone who tried to damn their perfect world.

"I miss the looser, Shuu. Shut up and let me miss him the one way I know how," Shinji retorted after a moment of watching Shigeru and Kenji on screen. Ookido-Hakase was off nearly out of the picture, gushing over Hikozaru.

"I miss Dark as well, Shinji," Shuu confided. They shared looks that showed their desire for him to return to them in the Kurogane Mines.

**x-X-x-X**

Satoshi felt he should bid them all farewell soon. He clutched Mukubaado's ball in his fist and flicked his hat up, still hiding his forehead. The mark of the Art was embedded into his forehead; a platinum diamond stud, permanently embedded into his forehead.

"Let him," Kenji gestured towards the PokéBall Satoshi clutched tightly, "out too, Satoshi-Kun." Satoshi looked down, fighting the grin.

"Not. Just. Yet," he managed through gritted teeth. "I want him to be a surprise."

"What for?" Shigeru asked snidely.

"Everyone here," Satoshi murmured.

"Well, can we see _now_?" persisted Ookido-Hakase. Satoshi looked up.

"Tell me," he spoke, seemingly changing the subject, "are you all content with your lives how they are?" Kenji, Shigeru, Ookido, and Hanako looked between each other. "You've confessed love, accomplished a lot of things you've always wanted to, received your first kiss?"

"Yes, I've confessed my love," Kenji began, "I became the assistant to two great Hakases, and I _did_ have my first kiss."

"Yes, yes, and yes," Ookido-Hakase answered, confusion lacing his tone.

"No, yes, and yes," Shigeru answered slowly.

"Yes, of course to all o-of them," sniffled Hanako, still upset about the losses of Takeshi and Kasumi, "but why are you a-asking?"

Satoshi turned to Shigeru. "Who do you love?" he asked bluntly. Shigeru went pale and he began stuttering nonsense. Satoshi's hand clutched Mukubaado's home tighter, losing patience. Shuu, Shinji… He missed them. Once they were gone, he was _out_ of here on Mukubaado. More stammering.

"Er… Ha… Um… Y-you…." Shigeru had his head bowed and three sets of eyes were on Satoshi who smirked. He tilted Shigeru's head up and pulled him close, their lips centimeters apart.

"Too bad," whispered the cap-wearing boy. He offed his hat and threw the remaining monster container into the air. "Come out, Mukubaado! Rizaadon, Uindi, Kentarosu, Hikozaru, Pikachu, HEEL!" Kenji's eyes widened in shock as did Shigeru's when he wa released. Hanako and Ookido-Hakase stared at Satoshi in horror as Pikachu leapt onto his shoulder.

"What the hell is this, Satoshi?" Shigeru exclaimed before fleeing into the lab with the Hakase, Hanako, and Kenji. Satoshi smirked and took off his vest and his over-large cargo jeans. Underneath, he wore silk karate pants and a top to match, both in dark colors. Along his back was a katana. He picked his hat up and grinned at the camera.

"Shuu-Chan, Shinji-Chan, fear not for Satoshi shall be home soon!" he sang, setting the hat on the table he vacated. Pikachu sat beside it to monitor the massacre, shouting out orders that he knew Satoshi would shout. The obsidian haired adult walked predatorily into the house where the other four were, watching in confusion and hurt.

"What is this, Satoshi?" Shigeru hissed. "What the hell kind of joke is this? Why do you have an Art symbol on your forehead?!"

"This," Satoshi motioned to the yard, "is part of my assignment from Leaders. This is no joke. And this?" He motioned to his forehead. "It is the Platinum level brand, putting me one step away from Leaders' level. I am their _best_ assassin."

"Satoshi…" Hanako whimpered.

"How wanted will this make me?" Satoshi mused out loud. "Because I aim to be the most wanted in Bingo Books."

"Satoshi!" wailed Hanako, attempting to slap her son to get him some sense. Satoshi grabbed her wrist.

"Do _not_ strike me, Kaa-San," he snarled.

"You…" Hanako swallowed. "Are no son of mine."

Satoshi smiled; he knew Shuu and Shinji were watching this for there was a camera in his Art mark. "Then," he purred, clasping both of her wrists in one hand while he unsheathed his katana. "You can go first… _Hanako_." She gasped and he released her hands, lifting his foot which collided into her chest, sending her backwards. "Uindi, heel!" he hollered out the screen. The large Uindi came bounding in, guarding Satoshi's back as he advanced on Hanako, his once-mother. He drank in the pleas she gave, living off of his adrenaline rush. Uindi growled and snapped and the sound of a phone dropping to the floor echoed with Hanako's pleas.

"Satoshi, Satoshi nononononononono, please no!" begged the woman. Satoshi knelt down beside her.

"If it's _any_ consolation at all, Pikachu had to finish Takeshi off; I couldn't kill him," Satoshi whispered, grabbing his chin. He forced it backwards, almost to the point of it breaking. If she lived, it would have been sprained, but there was a zero percent chance of her surviving. His katana cut into her throat, pressing down and digging through. He sobs turned to gargles as blood gushed from the wound. He released her and, while she grabbed his pant leg, brought his sword down through her throat, stopping at the bone. He stood and walked away without looking back. That had been easy. Now, who to do off with next? He walked around Uindi and faced the three remaining.

"Uindi, do off with the Hakase. Rizaadon, HEEL!" he yelled, causing the Rizaadon to come crashing through the roof. "Enjoy Kenji-Kun. Shigeru is _my_ play thing," purred Satoshi.

**x-X-x-X**

Shuu and Shinji glanced at each other once more, watching their shared favorite advance on Shigeru.

"He _did_ falter on Takeshi," Shuu commented, tucking some green hair behind his ears.

"I know. I can't help but wonder what he was to the looser," Shinji remarked back, brushing some of his purple hair away.

"Takeshi was _Satoshi's_ lover," whispered Shuu. "He told Akagi-Sama who told me."

Shinji felt his jealousy flare up. "If he was not dead, I would hunt him down and kill him _myself_," Shinji snarled, clenching his hands into fists. "Satoshi belongs to _us_, not some pedophile."

Shuu gave a light chuckle and snapped to attention as blood smeared over the camera. They had missed something. Or not… Blood was wiped from the camera and Shigeru was still alive. Just a coughing fit then.

"_Satoshi, you don't have to do this_," Shigeru whimpered. Shinji laughed dryly.

"_I know_," Satoshi's voice began, "_but I want to_."

"_Why_?" wailed Shigeru.

**x-X-x-X**

"Because," chided Satoshi, shaking his head as he sheathed his sword, pulling Shigeru to him. He forced on of Shigeru's hands on his shoulder, placing his own hand on his soon-to-be victim's waist, holding their unoccupied hands together. "I like it. Let's dance, shall we?" Blood then rained over them and Satoshi led them in a dance to someone's screams of pain. "Anything else you want to know, Shigeru?"

Shigeru ripped away. "Why the hell did you do that to me?!" he demanded.

"Wha…?" Satoshi looked genuinely confused before it clicked; outside before the massacre began. "Because I wanted to see you hurting, Shigeru. I won't love you, my love is taken."

"By _who_?" Shigeru whimpered pitifully.

"Shuu and Shinji, you silly," giggled Satoshi tapping Shigeru on the nose. "Well, quick and painless, slow and painful, quick and painful, or slow and painless?" inquired the raven as he ticked off his fingers.

"What…"

"Alrighty!" chirped Satoshi, unsheathing his katana. "Slow it is." He moved swiftly, causing Shigeru to look around in confusion before his feet were knocked out from under him. He groaned and opened the eyes he had closed on reflex and winced. The tip of Satoshi's katana was inches from his nose. It lowered and touched, cutting slightly. Shigeru cringed as the tip of the weapon continued in a straight line down his body, face and all. "Naw, slow is no fun…" Satoshi collapsed mockingly on Shigeru, straddling the man. He began pressing around on his chest, feeling for something. Ah… Ah-ha! There. The origin of the steady up and down of Shigeru's breathing. The katana was lost and a small but sharp pocket knife was produced. Shigeru's breath hitched and it was the last breath he ever took.

**X-X-X-X-X-X**

"Satoshi!" Shuu announced to the almost empty council room. Shuu, Shinji, Akagi, and Sakaki were seated inside and the door creaked open, revealing the pristinely dressed Satoshi. He wore a fine pressed suit with shoes to match and had his monster containers on a collar around his neck.

"Looser," Shinji said coldly.

"Dark," Akagi and Sakaki greeted in unison.

"Hey," Satoshi said. "Akagi-Taicho, Sakaki-Taicho. How are you both?"

"I am well, thank you for your concern," Sakaki said.

"The same goes for me," Akagi responded. "We only came to welcome you. We are off to our vacation home in Muro Town. Saki, come." Sakaki patted Satoshi's head before following after Akagi.

"How was your trip, Satoshi?" Shuu asked, tucking the same annoying strange of emerald hair away.

"It was…" Satoshi pondered the correct word to use while walking to sit between the two. "Amusing."

Shinji glared. "I'm _sure_."

"Shinji, behave," Shuu snapped.

"If it helps," purred Satoshi, refraining from sitting, opting to wrap his arms around Shinji's neck, "I missed you both… A lot."

* * *

**Satoshi- Ash**

**Shigeru- Gary**

**Kenji- Tracey**

**Hanako- Delia**

**Ookido-Hakase- Prof. Oak**

**Akagi- Cyrus**

**Sakaki- Giovanni**

**Shinji- Paul**

**Shuu- Drew**

**Rizaadon- Charizard**

**Uindi- Arcanine**

**Kentarosu- Tauros**

**Hikozaru- Chimchar**

**Masara- Pallet**

**Kurogane- Oreburgh**

**Muro- Dewford**

**Nibi- Pewter **


End file.
